


Princesa, olhos d’água

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Other, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Como a vida é estranha, pelo menos a minha sempre foi. Em um dia estou de uniforme viajando pelo espaço destruindo planetas, e no outro estou trancado no quarto com roupa de festa chorando em cima de um velho álbum de fotos.





	Princesa, olhos d’água

**Author's Note:**

> Como essa foi a minha primeira fic a narrativa é um pouco confusa. Então ela funciona assim, as frases em cima das imagens são do Vegeta, e os comentários abaixo das imagens são os pensamentos da Bra, e ambos falam do mesmo dia retratado na imagem.

**Trazendo para o AO3 a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida, criada em 04/2006.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**\----**

**Fanfic = Princesa, olhos d’água**

****

**\----**

 

Como a vida é estranha, pelo menos a minha sempre foi.

Em um dia estou de uniforme viajando pelo espaço destruindo planetas, e no outro estou trancado no quarto com roupa de festa chorando em cima de um velho álbum de fotos.

 

Leve na lembrança

A singela melodia que eu fiz

Pra ti o bem amada

Princesa, olhos d’água.

Menina da lua

 

\- Como você chorou nesse dia. -

 

Como eu me lembro daquele dia no torneio de artes marciais, o primeiro que eu assisti e como eu me admirei com a sua força. Foi nesse dia que ao ver a Pan lutar, eu decidi que queria lutar também. Jamais me esquecerei de sua reação, você me olhou de cima à baixo como se eu fosse a menor das criaturas e simplesmente me ignorou. Lembro-me da mamãe lhe dando uma bronca enquanto tentava me acalmar, como também me lembro do Senhor me colocando em seus braços assustando até a mamãe. Acariciando meus cabelos de uma forma tão gentil, que até hoje se eu me concentrar sou capaz de sentir esse carinho novamente. Lembro-me nitidamente de sua explicação:

_\- A vida de lutas é para os amigos inúteis de sua mãe, pois são incapazes de ser outra coisa, ou para guerreiros de elite como eu e Trunks. Nunca... Para uma princesa como você !_

Era a primeira vez que me abraçava, a primeira vez que me elogiava e a primeira vez que pude ter a certeza do quanto me amava...

 

Quero te ver clara

Clareando a noite densa deste amor

O céu é teu sorriso

No branco do teu rosto

A irradiar ternura

 

\- Nem me lembrava mais desse dia. -

** **

Costumo rir comigo mesma sempre que me lembro do dia que a mamãe conseguiu te arrastar para aquele passeio no parque. O senhor sempre odiou passear conosco, sempre achei que fosse por não gostar da nossa companhia. Cheguei a me assustar com o Senhor correndo atrás de Trunks depois dele ter tirado aquela foto, e como eu ri com o comentário da mamãe:

_\- Esse é o meu príncipe, não importa o tamanho de sua raiva, suas bochechas continuam vermelhas de vergonha._

Foi quando eu entendi que o Senhor gostava de nossa companhia sim. Mas como cobrar sentimentos de alguém que sequer sabia que os tinha e ao descobri-los sequer sabia o que fazer com eles. Lembro-me como o senhor ficou ainda mais vermelho a nos ouvir rir, parecia um garotinho...

 

Quero que desprendas

De qualquer terror que sintas

Tens o teu escudo

O teu tear

Tens na mão querida

A semente

De uma flor que inspira um beijo ardente

Um convite para amar

 

\- Brigo com a Bulma até hoje por causa dessa foto. -

** **

Ai papai, e aquele bigode, o que era aquilo. Até que o senhor tinha ficado bonito com a barba por fazer, lhe deu um ar selvagem. Mais ai deixar crescer um bigode, por favor. Rio de mim mesma sempre que me recordo da bronca que lhe dei:

_\- O senhor vai tirar esse bigode hoje. Sou a única garota que pode exibir o Pai por ai, e ele se esconde atrás dessa coisa horrível._

Até hoje não sei o que mais me surpreendeu, o fato do Senhor ter se calado enquanto levava à bronca ou o fato de ter me obedecido. O Senhor sempre disse que eu sou igual à mamãe, mais o fato é que todo o meu gênio e personalidade são seus...

 

Quero que desprendas

De qualquer terror que sintas

Tens o teu escudo

O teu tear

Tens na mão querida

A semente

De uma flor que inspira um beijo ardente

Um convite para amar

 

\- Tão bela quanto à mãe. -

** **

E o seu ciúme que era cada dia maior. Como não lembrar do dia que voltávamos do shopping, e aqueles garotos me cantaram, o Senhor bateu no carro deles, arrancou o volante, e os atirou barranco a baixo. Isso sem dizer que o Senhor aguentara bravamente um dia inteiro comigo no shopping. Cheio de pose, dizendo que não comprou nada, e ficando vermelho logo em seguida, quando eu o lembrei que aquele aparelho de barbear não era pra mim. A papai, é impossível não amá-lo...

 

Leve na lembrança

A singela melodia que eu fiz

Pra ti o bem amada

Princesa, olhos d’água.

Menina linda

 

Como a vida é estranha, pelo menos a minha sempre foi.

Um dia estou de vestidinho chorando por que o meu pai me ignorou, e no outro estou vestida de noiva dançando uma valsa com ele na festa de meu casamento, me despedindo do homem que mais me amou e me protegeu em toda minha vida.

 

**\----**

**FIM**

**\----**

**Agradecimento ao pessoal do FF-SOL, primeiro sit onde postei minhas fics !**

**A “Mica-Chan” escritora da fic “Insanas Gotas de Verdade” que foi a fonte de inspiração inicial para essa fic.**

**A “Majin Lú” que me liberou seus fanarts para a construção da foto um.**

**A “Silver Lady” que indicou o sit onde eu peguei a imagem para a construção da foto dois.**

**As partes em sublinhado são da música “Menina da Lua” e pertencem a cantora “Maria Rita”.**

**A idéia de escrever essa fic surgiu porque eu sempre me perguntei o porque da Bra não lutar, e ouvindo a música da Maria Rita, me ocorreu a idéia de que talvez Bra não fosse a patricinha inútil que aparenta ser por influencia de Bulma, e sim por um instinto super protetor de Vegeta que jamais permitiria que a sua princesinha se torna-se uma guerreira.**  


**Deixem comentários, kudos, vocês escolhem, porque eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam !!!!**


End file.
